


The Fab Four in 'Bruce Partington Submarine'

by JessamyGriffith



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Beatles - Freeform, Digital Art, Fab Four, Fan Art, Gen, Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band, Yellow Submarine, cartoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-23
Updated: 2011-09-23
Packaged: 2017-10-23 23:36:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/256355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessamyGriffith/pseuds/JessamyGriffith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A friend and I who are Beatle AND Sherlock nerds were talking about the Beatles, when the line occurred to us both - crossover!<br/>In the movie 'Yellow Submarine,' Ringo says, 'Nothing ever 'appens to me,' in his thick Liverpudlian way.</p><p>John Watson says almost exactly the same thing to his therapist, and really! when we thought about it there were so many paralells! I had to do it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fab Four in 'Bruce Partington Submarine'

[   
](http://www.flickr.com/photos/crimsongriffin/6175000516/)

**Author's Note:**

> Presenting - The Fab Four in the movie, 'Bruce Partington Submarine'
> 
> Characters - John Lennon as Sherlock Holmes  
> Ringo Starr as John Watson  
> Paul McCartney as DI Lestrade  
> George Harrison as Mycroft Holmes  
> The Blue Meanie as Moriarty  
> And Anthea as - herself.
> 
> With love to Timebeatle on DevArt for giving a much better title for the work, and who came up with a song list:
> 
> (We All Live in a) Bruce-Partington Submarine  
> Hey John  
> Hey Hound-Dog  
> Moriarty's Silver Hammer  
> The Ballad of John and Sherlock  
> While My Violin Gently Weeps  
> Molly in the Sky with Diamonds  
> Baker Street (to the tune of Penny Lane)  
> Doctor Watson (to the tune of Doctor Robert)  
> Strawberry Jam Forever
> 
> Bless you kid, that was MORE original then my sketch!


End file.
